


If I'm Not Your Friend, Why Am I Better For You Than Your Brother?

by WolvesOnCaffeine



Series: Dream SMP One-Shots [6]
Category: Dream SMP (Roleplay Canon), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Ficlet, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulation, Not RPF, Villain Wilbur Soot, nah wilbur is not a good guy here, well he's dead but, when he was alive he was terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvesOnCaffeine/pseuds/WolvesOnCaffeine
Summary: In the midst of an argument, Dream found sudden reason to believe that Wilbur's erratic and violent behavior spread to people as well.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dream SMP One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058777
Comments: 13
Kudos: 156





	If I'm Not Your Friend, Why Am I Better For You Than Your Brother?

**Author's Note:**

> I am... very tired and am plagued by emotions XD

There were many things that Dream expected to hear when he finally lost his temper at Tommy in exile. Apologies, as he should, acting so _sorry_ for hiding things he was not allowed to have, and _right under Dream's nose_ no less! Defiance, because the boy never really knew how to back down when he was in trouble. Pleading and bargaining, because Tommy was smarter than he seemed and was no stranger with making a deal to get what he wanted. But not this.

"I'm sorry, Wilbur," Tommy had cried out, arms crossed above his head as he trembled in the secret room below the house. "Please, Wilbur, I'm sorry, please don't."

He wasn't asking _Dream_ not to _blow up his stuff,_ he was asking _Wilbur_ not to... Well.

That was a development he had, somehow, not foreseen. Had Wilbur truly hit Tommy before? When? In Pogtopia, while living with _the Blade?_ Did Technoblade know? How long had that been going on-

Wait. Dream. Not the time. It was time to use this to his advantage, to twist things _his way._

Immediately, Dream lowered his hands and his voice, made himself seem less threatening, slipped the anger out of his voice. He had to sound soothing. Concerned. _Trustworthy._ Then he could get what he wanted.

"Tommy, are you alright?" he asked, in the kindest tone he could muster. "Tommy, do you know where you are right now?"

 _That_ gave the boy pause, and the arms slowly began to lower from his face. Faded blue eyes rose to meet his mask. Confused. Hopeful. _Utterly dependent,_ even though he did not want to be. _**Good.**_

"What?" he asked, far more a whisper than a word.

"I asked if you know where you are," Dream said, keeping that impossibly-soft tone. "You were trying to talk Wilbur out of... Something. I know your mind has been... Playing tricks on you, lately. Are you alright?"

Frantic and confused, the boy blinked, arms fully down from his head as he tried to process what was happening. Dream wouldn't even _need_ to blow anything up, he was sure. The kid was so confused from his fright that it would be too _easy_ to push things his way.

As Tommy's silence stretched into eternity, Dream decided to take it easy on the boy. Prompt him. It would be easy.

"Tommy, I am not Wilbur," he reminded, as if gently guiding a child. "I would never hurt you like that."

A pause, for dramatic effect.

"... _Did_ Wilbur hurt you?"

And then, suddenly, the boy was crying, so overwhelmed by the tender "care" of Dream and the talk about Wilbur that he couldn't do anything but break down in the arms of the one man he could "trust". The "understanding" man that held him, rather than screaming and blowing up everything in sight. In Dream's arms, Tommy found refuge as his own trauma sprung more tears to hid cheeks.

Behind his mask, Dream _grinned._

Tommy was loyal to Wilbur, but Wilbur had... Not so good habits of violence?

Good. He could _use_ that.

How could he be Tommy's enemy if he was better than _Wilbur?_


End file.
